A Heroine´s Wedding
Time had passed since my last adventure, where I saved Zootopia once again from a villainous mastermind. Me and my faithful assistant Nick were praised for our deed, and we had even gotten medals for that. Just like at the ZPD, we were ready to help our city after that too when needed. But that time would come later. Today, it was another important day to the two of us. Perhaps the most important one in our lives so far. I was so excited. I was back at my hometown at Bunnyburrow, near a fancy pavillion in a garden located at the middle of the town. A marriage was about to take place, with me and the most important mammal in my life. The one who changed it all permanently during my life in the city. Ever since I have lived there, mammals have seen this girl in so many different ways. Some thought I was just a dumb bunny, while some thought I was the greatest hero in all of Bunnyburrow. But there was only one who saw me for who I really was, and I saw him the same way too. Nick has followed me wherever I´ve gone ever since we met. If it weren´t for him, I would´ve never seen the world for what it really is. With his help, I grew out of my preconceptions and black and white worldviews, letting me discover my place in the world. Even when things got really bad during our first case together, the fox stayed with me when others always did not. And it has stayed the same way in my detective career under Jack´s employment. There´s nobody else that has inspired me to go on so much as Nick has, and my boss can see it too. Some have even said that I have quite the foxlike personality myself nowadays. Not that my dear tod has a problem with it at all. I couldn´t stop thinking about him as I was getting ready for the wedding. It was like young love. So pure and affectionate. Even in a job for a tough girl like myself, I can´t help but let the romantic in me take control some times. When I have someone like Nick with me, it´s worth it. Through the window of the room where I was getting prepared, I could see the sun shine brighter than I had ever seen it shine in Bunnyburrow. Just perfect for this mood and occasion. I looked at myself on the mirror, as I had already put on my silky wedding dress with a sweetheart neckline. Placing the veil on my ears and a tiara on my head, I was satisfied at the result. I did my best to look as regal and beautiful as possible for my dear future husband. I couldn´t contain my excitement, it was going to happen so soon. On the mirror, I could see how my parents were behind me, smiling warmly at their daughter. “Oh, you look lovely!” Bonnie was delighted. “We´re so proud of you, Judy dear. You deserve to be happy after everything you´ve been through”, Stu said to me. “Thanks. I´m glad you respect the choices I´ve made in my career and love life. I wouldn´t be happy without Nick in my life”, I applied the last makeup on my face and took the bouquet. As I did that, I could hear how the organ music was already playing. “He´s waiting for you. Go to him, my daughter”, Bonnie said. Stu took me by the hand, ready to give me away. As I walked towards the altar in the garden, I could see how everybody had come to see it. Bogo, Gazelle, Clawhauser, Finnick, Gideon Grey, Flash, Mrs.Otterton and my entire family. Jack was there too, giving me a thumbs up from the audience. He was glad to see me succeed in this just like he was during my career under his guidance. With Tilly and Cotton serving as my flower girls, I walked down the aisle until I saw him. In his black and red tux, Nick looked so handsome. I could see how the groom smiled at me in a moved way. He had waited for this day to come for so long, and so had I. My darling fox had never looked so invitingly wonderful. It made me want to just lock up into his warm embrace after this was over. My heart was almost exploding. “Dear friends, we are here gathered to witness these young mammals enter the holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections to this marriage, let him or her speak or be silent for eternity”, the old rabbit holy man said. Nobody objected. Then he turned at us, asking the important question. “Do you, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, wish to take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?” he looked at the fox. “I do”, Nick said in the most genuine way possible. This was turning out to be the happiest moment in my life. “Do you, Judith Laverne Hopps, wish to take this fox to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The holy man asked me next. “I do”, I answered the same way. There was no way I could refuse. Then we cited our wedding vows, swearing to love each other in good times and in the bad, in sickness and in health. I was already the type of rabbit who kept her word, but these were vows I would never break in my life and neither would Nick. I was almost crying tears of joy as I cited my vow. After all the perils we had faced, from the press conference break-up to near death experiences at work, our love had still persevered, turning stronger than the mightiest mountains. This was the highlight of it all. The bestman Finnick brought us the rings, which Nick and I placed in our paws. We were almost ready. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride”, the holy man declared. Thunderous cheers came from the audience as Nick took me into his arms and gave me a long, amorous kiss. I could see his parents crying a bit too. It was the last moment I spent as a Hopps. Now, I was Mrs. Judy Wilde. Time passed on the wedding party, as we feasted on the catering made by Gideon and the other Bunnyburrow residents, as well as our wedding waltz on the floor. I don´t remember ever having this great of a time in my hometown. Our friends also wished the best for our future years as husband and wife, giving us all sorts of nice wedding gifts. I especially liked the statuette of a fox and a rabbit together, which was given to us by Jack. Fitting how he too is fond of foxes, especially a certain vixen snake dancer in Cape Suzette. Soon, we left the party on a limousine, waving at the cheering crowd and throwing the bouquet, which was caught by our favorite sloth Flash. Well, if he and Priscilla ever get married, we´ll surely be there to visit it too. Night had fallen as the limo had brought us to our new home at Bunnyburrow, similar to the one my parents had. It was such a cozy little country house with a big backyard, and there was such a short car ride to Zootopia from there. Perfect for the new Mr. and Mrs. Wilde. Nick carried me over the threshold as I smiled at him sultrily. Good thing I´m just the right size for that part, I´m not a heavy bunny at all. Although I might become that soon when we get children. “Welcome to the new Wilde residence, darling”, Nick laid me down on the couch. His parents had helped my parents in picking this house, and looks like they made a good choice. It had everything from a comfortable living room with a fireplace to a wine cellar and a big bedroom with one cozy bed for me and my fox to share. Looks like our families were prepared for the future too, as there was a cradle in that room too. I couldn´t wait for a little bunny or a little fox to sleep in there. “The knight has finally brought his princess to home with him”, Nick moved my tiara a bit so that he could stroke warmly my forehead. “And I feel honored about it. It´s the first home here that a fox and a rabbit share together”, I smiled. “I´m loving it here already. Looks like the kind of place I´d love to spend the rest of my years with you”, Nick looked around. I couldn´t help but agree. I could already see what our future there would be like after we´d settle down someday. Nick and I just holding hands near the fireplace while I would nurse our first child tenderly. I could also grow our food myself, for I knew my stuff when it came to farming. It was almost midnight, so we weren´t going to stay up for long. Getting out of my veil, tiara and wedding gown, I got closer to my natural state and Nick did the same. Our wedding night had come. He escorted me upstairs, holding my paw as we went to our bedroom. We put out the lights, leaving only a candle burning in the darkness. Us female rabbits had a reputation for being tender and loving during our wedding nights as we mated with our loved ones. And it would be the same way with me and Nick. “I always had a feeling there would become something more special between us than just partnership”, Nick said as he curled up on me. He was right, although I hadn´t realized it myself at first. Fate had meant us to become inseparable in every way. A sensual, warm feeling filled me as Nick kissed my fur softly, removing my undergarments in the progress. I wasn´t a huge fan of naturalism, but moments like this with Nick in natural state were always welcome to me. “You´re the best male a doe like me can ask for”, I placed my paw on his handsome chest. I closed my eyes in bliss and twitched my nose as I prepared to kiss Nick. He always found it cute when I did that with my nose. There I was, on the arm of the man who my heart belonged to, kissing him lovingly. Our happiness had begun just the way I had wished it to happen. “I love you, Nick”, I let him wrap his arms and tail around me. I was all his now. “I love you too, Judy. My partner….my heroine…my wife”, he whispered while kissing my ear. Whenever Zootopia needed us, we would always be ready to head out and help those in need. Nick and I would protect the city to our last breath. But now, it was time for us to let our love bloom stronger than it had ever before. This night was ours. We were not just Nick and Judy anymore. We were now one. THE END. Category:Detective Hopps AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Wedding stories